Gray Dantalion
Gray Dantalion is a devil from the Dantalion clan, a clan of the remaining 34 clans of pure-blooded devil.He is known as "Prince of Absorption" in the Underworld due to his legendary fighting style. He is a main male character and key figure in the story Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth, acting as both the teacher and older brother figure of Ichiro Alastor. His peerage is one of the strongest among his generation due to all his servant either being middle class devils with the exception of his queen who is a high class devil. The team also has a record of three rating game wins with two losses. Because he already graduated, he was able to land a job at Kuoh Academy as a anthropology and mythology teacher, this allows him to keep an eye on Ichiro and even become the teacher representative for the Disciplinary Committee. Appearance Gray Is a 18 year old male with a lean and athletic figure. He wears golden earrings, and is typically seen wearing a red sleeveless hoodie, a gray t-shirt with black pants. He possesses spiky gray hair and teal colored eyes. He also wears a black bead bracelet around his neck. Like the typical pure-blooded devil, his hair and eye color is signature for the Dantalion Clan. He possesses two pair of black devil wings and is typically seen with a grin on his face. Personality He tends to be a kind and forgiving person however he doesn't show this openly instead deciding it was better to fester anger in the Student Council/Occult Research Club in order to force them into becoming stronger or as he calls it "playing their villain". Believes in having a goal for your life with his being to become a ultimate class devil and to work on building artificial sacred gears. His training methods are shown to be cruel or downright abusive to others, shown when he forces the Occult Research Club to use their power to the upmost limit in order to wear them out before telling them all to take him on. He uses this militaristic-style of training in order to help people he believes in to grow stronger, as Rias later states he wouldn't bother with it if he didn't believe in their potential as devils. Before the start of the series he helped the future heir to the Sallos clan, a devil who was only at the level of a low-class devil, reach the rank of a high-class devil and gain his evil pieces at the age of twelve. He doesn't love Rias anymore but cares deeply for her for example, when he was willing to give up his life to become the heir to the Dantalion Clan and even challenges Riser to a Rating game to save Rias from having to marry him. He also hate Riser for only wanting Rias for her to be his trophy wife and for treating low class devils as if they have no potential. He is a inventor who is capable of constructing artificial sacred gears, a talent that gives him hate from his family of pure blood devils who believe that the only power that matters it the one you're born with. Gray believes in artificial sacred gears because he feels that with the technology it will give all devils or creatures equal footing to become stronger. His father told him to give up on this dream, but he refused and left the Underworld and gave up on his inheritance of the Dantalion Kingdom. He is known for being a smart ass to the nobles, especially the elder nobles believing their old way of thinking to be pointless and foolish. Unlike most characters in the series, he's more forgiving towards Ichiro when he acts out believing him to be justified in the way he acts.It was revealed that Gray's father Lord Dantalion had Gray meet with multiple pure blooded devils in order for him to find a bride but he turned them all down refusing to marry until he was ready. History Is the heir to the Dantalion clan but gave it up to work more on his plan of building artificial sacred gears to help change the Underworld and it's system. Has two younger sisters who both fight to be his favorite. He has a full peerage and reincarnated all his members out of love and respect. He would do anything to protect his peerage even put his own life in jeopardy. Was able to get his own peerage at 7 due to his natural strong power. He is best friends with Ruval Phenex, Kaiser Barbatos, and Lance Amon despite the age difference (with Ruval Phenex and Kaiser Barbotos being decades older). It is revealed that he also dated Rias who tends to act a little cold towards him because he broke up with her because he didn't want to stay in Kuoh and instead wanted to go traveling around the world and Egypt to learn about Egyptian mythology. When Gray was ten, it was revealed that after a argument with his father, he ran away to his Uncle's countryside who taught him his dark lightning ability and explains that the reason he was banished was because of the inability to control the power over absorption ability which causes him to become a uncontrollable beast. After stealing and reading Gray's journal, Ichiro learns that when Gray was 14 he fell in love with a devil but the two were attacked by a anti-devil town who were purging all the supernatural creatures in the area, the town people believes that they burned all the devils, vampires, etc to death however it is later revealed in Gray's journal that a few manage to escape by sealing themselves in a tomb. Gray believes that his lover is one of the devil's trapped. When Gray was 16 for 6 months he was trapped in a tomb by an anti-supernatural human but managed to escape. He hasn't told anyone this fact, not even his family, Ichiro, or Rias know of this. Training Routine Gray Dantalion originally like most young devils used to believe that inherent strength was all that mattered. And that it was the abilities of one's own clan that determined how far they would make it in a devil society. However he soon met Saiaorg Bael, recognizing him, the two engaged in a spar and he was suprised that the latter, despite not inheriting the power of destruction was able to combat him and put him down. That was when he began to question, his original beliefs regarding power and decided to focus on training. During his travels around the world, he studied many different training methods, ways to bring out the hidden talent in others, and how to utilize one's abilities for the sake of helping a group grow stronger. He used these methods towards his own peerage, helping his queen rise to a Mid-Class Devil despite originally being a normal human girl, along with all his other peerage members. When he arrives in Kuoh Town, he decides to assist the Gremory and Sitri groups into becoming stronger. He first uses this method in Life 5 when he tests the Gremory group by putting them against one another: * The first was Akeno Himejima and Ichiro, Gray having Akeno summon as much lightning as she could and having Ichiro use his sacred gear to absorb as much as he can. This was more of a test for Ichiro than it was for Akeno as it was testing Ichiro's endurance while allowing Akeno to test her lightning. Ichiro then released all the energy in one heavy explosion towards a pillar created by Gray. * The second was for Issei to boost as many times as he could, however because of his own inexperience as a devil double for his lack of experience with his sacred gear, he was only able to do so twice in a row, with the power being too much for his body to handle. * The third test was a cat and mouse game between Yuuto and Koneko, his speed v.s. her strength with Koneko being told to chase Yuuto and Yuuto to escape with both being able to use any means to catch/dodge each other. The game ended with Yuuto's victory as he held off from Koneko until the time ran out. * The final test was for all four of five of the devils to attack Gray, however they were all worn out from their previous test and were unsuccessful in beating them. This test was to hammer in the lesson that in a Rating Game of a actual combat situation, they would be forced to constantly use their strength and then uses it again in a continuous manner. Powers & Abilities Power over Absorption: 'The ability of the Dantalion Clan, which allows Gray to absorb energy either from other beings or from electronic devices into his hands. This energy can then be used in a number of different ways: to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. *'Life Absorption: The ability to absorb the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other beings by using this Gray can use the life force as energy to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Gray can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. For example: By absorbing the life force of a dragon, this can cause Gray to temporarily gain dragon scales on his body or if he absorbs the life force of a vampire he could gain vampire fangs or blood red eyes. If Gray is unable to contain the energy he is absorbing, this could cause him to collapse or release all the absorbed power in a burst. Gray uses this power less because the infected parts will also gain the weaknesses of those creatures and so he only uses it in dire circumstances. *'Matter Absorption:' The ability to absorb various solid metals and materials causing his body to gain the properties and the physical strength/durability associated with that metal. For example: By absorbing steel, it causes his body to turn into steel and he gains boosted strength and durability from becoming steel although this may cause his speed to lower. Unholy Lightning: By combining both lightning with his natural demonic energy, Gray can create unholy lightning, a form of demonic lightning that is fatal to creatures of light. He learned this technique from his father. Emperor's Curse A special ability that has gained Gray recognition in the Underworld. By using his power over absorption and combining it with his unholy lightning he creates a armor made of both demonic energy, lightning, and whatever metal attracts to him. With this armor, he also gains a lance like weapon and he gains the ability of magnetism which causes more metal to absorb into the armor, increasing his power. He is also capable of absorbing lightning and thunder to further increase his power. Gray shows to have no control over himself in this form, which makes it easy for him to be taken advantage of becoming a true monster in the Underworld. In this form, Gray also seems to hear voices in his head, although it is unrevealed what they could be. Master tactician: Is known as a genius with an insanely high IQ. Was able to graduate from Kuoh Academy when he was only 15 due to his mastery of every subject. Some of the 3rd year students say they remember him graduating when they were just starting their 1st year in Kuoh's high school division. When he met Sora on their flight to Kuoh, Japan, he was able to mask his energy, something that most devils his age wouldn't be able to pull off. H'and to Hand Combat Expert:' Despite being more of a wizard-type like Rias, Gray Dantalion is well adapted in hand-to-hand combat which despite not being as strong as a rook-type like Koneko he can keep up with her with his physical prowess alone. Anti-Supernatural Barrier: Gray Dantalion had the power to create a barrier that would detect any supernatural presence that entered or leave Kuoh town and would also give them a aura that would allow them to be hunted. The barrier was put up during his first appearance but was discontinued in Life 8 after it was destroyed continually, Gray explained to Sona and Rias that it was too much work and he was sacrificing too much of his demonic energy in order to keep rebuilding it, rather trusting in the two girls to help protect the town from whatever threat had barged it's way in. Immense Speed: Gray is shown to be extremely fast, able to outrun Levi Mammon's attacks and keep up with Ichiro in a fight. Gray is also capable of charging lightning through his feet to increase his speed. Flight: As a devil he can use his wings for flight, he has a total of two wings. Equipment rokudo-mukuro.jpg|Nam his owl familiar 457d5c1703f7d574fa216c31f1da7159.jpg|Ra (left), Obelisk (middle), and Slifer (right) a fragment of each of these beast souls is sealed inside katanas beneeg_exodia_leg_by_beneeg-d76j7ln.jpg|Exodia a fragment of his soul is in the strongest katana Zkatana.png|Three of The Four Katanas OmopQCH.jpg|Millennium Rod MillenniumRing.jpg|Millennium Ring Eye of Anubis: A special artificial eye he created that is based off of the Egyptian God Anubis's eye. This eye allows him to see spirits that haven't passed on to the afterlife and read the conscience of others. Nam: His familiar which is a white owl that has the ability to read minds and send it back to Gray, he also can allow Gray to see through his eyes and hear through his ear The Ring: The primary power is to guide the owner to whatever he seeks, it even detects non-physical objects like mystical energies or dark emotions. The spikes around the ring will glow and lead the wielder to the person they are thinking about by focusing on their emotions and inner feelings of the person the wielder is looking for. The Rod: This rod is capable of allowing the owner to telepathically communicate with others, and look into their memories. You can bypass the looking into their memories part by being stronger than the wielder of the rod. The rod also allows the wielder to control people and implant false memories but this doesn't work unless they are mentally weaker than the wielder and look directly in the eye of the rod. He also uses this as the primary weapon for controlling Ichiro's insanity. Trivia * Gray Dantalion is known for wanting to collect rare things and takes a interest in mythical objects. A specific interest of him being Egypt, where he collected all the objects in his possession due to searching. * He is considered the devil version of Azazel due to being to Ichiro as Azazel later is to Issei. One thing they both also share is a interest in sacred gear and legendary objects. Gray Dantalion goal is to have a peace treaty created so he and Azazel can work together in the Grigori to make new artificial sacred gears. * It is revealed that his parents named him Gray because when he was born, his skin had more of a grayish skin tone which wasn't the natural tan like the rest of their family members had. * Most of the quotes used to describe fanon information come from him. * In the original version of Heavenly Dragon KIng's Rebirth, DxD Almost a Hero, Gray Dantalion was going to be the angel Azrael, the angel of death, which was going to be used to foreshadow Ichiro's encounter with the apocalypse figure Death, however this idea was discarded before it was even written because I believed another fallen angel character like Azazel wasn't needed. * Most of the quotes I use on my pages, when referring to mythological creatures, weapons, etc. are his, as a reference to his immense knowledge of the supernatural. * Gray's favorite desert is parfaits and similar to Ichiro he likes coffee drinks. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:TheLight889 Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:The Three Rebels Category:DxD: Dragon of the Apocalypse